


Patterns

by nazangel



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, Patterns, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Baz keeps tracing patterns into Simon's skin.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was written in less then half an hour and barely edited. Som I apologize for any mistakes.

**SIMON**

We're lying on the sofa the first I notice it.

It's a Saturday. Exams just ended, giving us the perfect time to have a lazy afternoon in.

Baz is spooning me from behind and rubbing his fingers over my arms, bare from the short-sleeved shirt I'm wearing. I'm so lost in his touch that it takes me a little while to realize that he seems to be following a pattern.

I'm curious about it but the room is warm and I feel cozy in his arms so instead of breaking the comfortable silence, I let it go.

I do file it in the back of my head though.

xxx

The second time we're lying together again.

Except that this time, we're in bed naked, cuddling after an amazing shag.

I'm close to giving in to the drowsiness that comes after late-night sex but then I notice that Baz is making a pattern on my back.

"Watchadoing?" I manage to mumble out while yawning

"Huh?"

I'm so tired though that repeating the question doesn't seem too important. Instead, I just snuggle close to him and let sleep take me over.

xxx

The third time, we're outside for lunch.

It's s sunny day in the middle of summer and we decided to walk to the cafe around the corner.

We found a table outside and as we waited Baz took my hand and didn't let it go even when our food showed up.

I didn't mind. I could eat with my left hand just fine.

Halfway through my food though, I notice that Baz is sliding his thumb over my hand in the same motion. And not even in a simple motion. He's tracing some sort of star-like complicated shape over my skin over and over again.

I don't even ask a question, just sneak glances at our hands all throughout lunch as we talk with each other. Sure enough, the same pattern continues until we have to get up and let go of each other's hands.

xxx

It eventually becomes second nature for me to notice him doing it.

He would do it on my back, on my hands, on my arms and occasionally even on my legs.

Sometimes we would be sitting on the sofa or standing in line at the coffee shop. Or we would be lying bed. Or having dinner with our friends. He would find a spot and draw a pattern.

I couldn't figure out why. Some part of me wants to ask and another one wants to figure it out on my own.

But then one day he starts doing it on my _face._

He's on his phone and I'm one mine with my head in his lap. His hands had initially been in my hair but eventually, they slid down and started to trace a pattern around my nose and under my eyes.

"Uh, Baz," I ask, "What the hell are you doing?"

Baz draws his hand away looking a little surprised and very embarrassed.

Huh. So my theory about him not noticing is right.

"I noticed before too," I say as I sit up, "But I wanted to figure it out on my own but now you're doing it on my face and I'm getting too curious,"

"Sorry," he mumbles looking away a little.

"Hey. Baz," I say, turning his face back toward me, "No need to apologize. I'm just curious,"

"Um well, it's embarrassing,"

"Try me,"

After a moment Bazz bites his lips and answers, blushing furiously, "It's your freckles,"

"My what now?"

"Your freckles," he says, "Back when we were at Watford I always wanted to just reach out and touch them and kiss them, you know, and now I can so sometimes I play connect-the-dots and I don't even notice I'm doing it,"

He's playing with my hands now, a pink tinge still present on his cheeks.

So adorable.

I chuckle and wind my arms around his neck, "You can kiss them whenever you want, babe,"

"Really?" he says, looking surprised, "You don't think it's odd,"

"No," I tell him, giving him a soft kiss, "What's odd is you thinking I'll ever be annoyed by your attention,"

He smiled and leans to give me a long kiss.

"Now," I tell him, once we pull away, "Why don't you take me to bed and make the second part of your wish come true,"

His eyes widen and he pulls me up toward our bedroom, making me chuckle with his enthusiasm.

God, I love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
